


Mes condoléances pour la perte de ton bras

by MadameQuatorze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameQuatorze/pseuds/MadameQuatorze
Summary: Jusqu'ici, Livaï est resté sagement à sa place. Tout du moins, aussi sagement qu'il en est capable. Alors qu'est-ce qui le pousse à franchir le seuil de la chambre d'Erwin, ce soir-là ? Deux choses : un bras en moins et un sourire glauque. Mais Erwin Smith peut-il encore être sauvé ?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Mes condoléances pour la perte de ton bras

**Author's Note:**

> Pour rappel, cette fanfiction décrit de manière détaillée des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.
> 
> C'est à mon sens la seule alerte qui peut être faite car il n'y a ni violence, ni humiliation, ni usage de drogue et si l'alcool est mentionné, c'est entre deux adultes qui conservent toute leur lucidité.
> 
> Je ne qualifierai pas cette fanfiction de PWP, mais je pense que c'est discutable au sens où le scénario est celui d'Hajime Isayama : je ne fais qu'intercaler des scénettes majoritairement sexuelles qui s'intègrent dans ce scénario afin d'explorer la relation Erwin-Livaï, à partir du moment où le premier perd son bras.
> 
> Si une relation platonique est la plus crédible au regard du manga, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais envie d'écrire. L'ampleur du travail n'était pas la même et puis j'avais envie de m'essayer à quelque chose de nouveau. Je m'efforce tout de même de respecter les personnages et d'être fidèle à ce qu'ils sont dans le manga (ou, en toute modestie, à ce que j'en comprends).
> 
> Ce sera une fanfiction courte, vraisemblablement 4 scénettes et un épilogue. Le premier chapitre peut se lire comme un OS.
> 
> J'ai suffisamment parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,
> 
> MadameQuatorze

Ce premier chapitre intervient pendant le tome 13, plus précisément après la scène où Erwin est allongé dans son lit et où on le voit avec son bras amputé. Livaï et Pixis sont présents, puis Hansi arrive avec Conny. Ce dernier raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans le village de son enfance. Hansi en déduit pour la première fois que les titans étaient auparavant des êtres humains. Si cette nouvelle horrifie Livaï, il surprend Erwin en train de sourire et lui dit notamment deux choses :  
– « Tu nous fais quoi avec ton sourire glauque ? »  
– « Ce serait pas ça, la vraie raison qui t'a poussé à t'engager dans le bataillon d'exploration, des fois ? »

Ce chapitre se déroule le soir-même de cette scène.

Chapitre 1 : Questions cherchent réponses

Erwin était enfin seul. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec un bras en moins, il ne l'avait plus été. Il savourait le calme de sa chambre et cette certitude rassurante : s'il avait échappé de peu à la mort, au moins s'en était-il sérieusement rapproché.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Erwin retint un soupir. Il devait être plus de vingt-deux heures. Il posa le rapport qu'il était vaguement en train de relire sur la table basse.

– Entrez.

Livaï entra dans sa chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

– Je te dérange ?

– Non.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Erwin n'avait envie de voir personne, mais quitte à recevoir une visite, autant que ce soit celle de Livaï. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le petit meuble à l'angle de la pièce. Il y rangeait une bouteille de whisky pour les invités.

– Je ne venais pas pour picoler, dit Livaï.

– Prends deux verres dans le placard.

Erwin se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et posa la bouteille devant lui. Il regarda Livaï se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les verres sur la dernière étagère. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette vision lui donna envie de sourire. Livaï vint s'installer en face de lui. Il poussa l'un des verres vers Erwin et son regard tomba sur le tas de feuilles désordonné.

– Juste pour être sûr : tu n'étais quand même pas en train de relire ce truc ?

– J'y jetait un œil.

L'air effaré de Livaï le fit rire. Livaï attendit qu'il soit calmé pour secouer la tête.

– Tu viens de te faire bouffer un bras. T'as vraiment envie de lire le rapport qui raconte ça ?

Erwin haussa les épaules. Il souriait. Livaï secoua encore la tête et grommela quelque chose sur sa santé mentale. Avant d'ajouter, plus fort :

– File la bouteille. Finalement, ça te fera pas de mal.

Erwin obéit. De toutes les façons, il n'était pas capable d'enlever le bouchon d'une seule main. Comme bien d'autres choses, il faudrait qu'il apprenne. Au moins pour le temps qu'il lui restait.

– Si tu ne venais pas pour picoler, alors tu venais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il pendant que Livaï était occupé à verser une dose d'alcool dans chaque verre.

– Te tenir compagnie. Mais j'imaginais pas à quel point t'en avais besoin.

Il leva son verre en direction d'Erwin et but une gorgée. Erwin l'imita. Le whisky le réchauffa, mais son visage se crispa. Il n'avait jamais aimé les alcools forts. Il n'avait jamais été porté sur la boisson, de toutes les façons. Il avait une autre obsession et elle lui demandait toutes ses facultés. Il tenta une autre gorgée et capta le regard moqueur de Livaï.

– Quoi ?

– Rien. On dirait un gosse.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Le silence n'était pas pesant. Il leur convenait à tous les deux. Livaï reposa son verre vide sur la table. Celui d'Erwin était encore à moitié plein.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit enfin Livaï.

– Quelle question ?

Livaï se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table.

– Tu sais très bien quelle question.

Erwin était sur le point de démentir, mais Livaï fut plus rapide.

– Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, gros malin.

Erwin étouffa un rire.

– Je t'ai déjà demandé de faire preuve de compassion envers ton pauvre supérieur estropié.

– Mon pauvre supérieur estropié qui se marre quand on lui apprend que les titans sont des êtres humains. Tu m'expliques ?

Livaï le regardait sans ciller et Erwin non plus ne détourna pas les yeux.

– Je crois que tu as très bien compris. Tu étais le seul, mais tu as très bien compris.

– Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, répliqua Livaï. Et je veux les détails.

Erwin évalua la situation. Livaï était sérieux, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire facilement.

– Je veux bien répondre à ta question, dit-il finalement. Mais pas ce soir.

Livaï poussa un grognement.

– Quand alors ?

– Avant la fin.

Livaï s'apprêtait à protester, mais Erwin leva la seule main qui lui restait.

– Je te le promets.

Ces quatre mots eurent plus d'effet qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Livaï ne le quittait plus des yeux.

– Tu me le promets ? répéta-t-il lentement. Vraiment ?

Erwin acquiesça.

– Vraiment.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Livaï se resservit un fond de whisky, pour accompagner Erwin. Ce dernier jouait avec son verre, faisait tournoyer le liquide sur lui-même, lentement. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

– Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Livaï parut surpris.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu fronces les sourcils, dit Erwin en portant la main à son front, juste entre ses propres sourcils.

– Je te rappelle que les sujets de préoccupation ne manquent pas. T'es resté trop longtemps dans les vapes ou quoi ?

Erwin but une autre gorgée. Puis il reprit :

– Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose en particulier. Mais tu as le droit de préférer le garder pour toi.

Livaï vida son verre d'un trait et croisa les jambes.

– Tu sais quoi, Erwin ? Moi aussi, je veux bien y répondre, à ta question.

Il marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

– Mais pas ce soir.

Comme par un jeu de miroir ou une étrange symétrie, ils se sourirent.

***

Une heure plus tard, Erwin ne regrettait plus du tout de ne pas avoir passé la soirée seul dans sa chambre. Le calme ? Qui donc avait besoin de calme ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il avait bien assez dormi comme ça. Et puis... Livaï réussissait à lui changer les idées.

– Franchement, c'est Hansi qui a rédigé ce torchon ? Un âne s'en serait mieux tiré.

– Tu es dur, protesta Erwin en riant. Ce n'est pas si mal et, avec quelques corrections, ce sera très bien.

– Pas si mal ? Tu as bien écouté les passages que je t'ai lus ? On pourrait dessiner un portrait-robot du titan qui t'a bouffé le bras... Non, mais quel intérêt ? On va l'arrêter et le mettre en taule peut-être ?

– Ne dis pas ça trop fort, je suis sûr que l'idée lui plairait...

Erwin se leva, voulut tendre une main qu'il n'avait plus pour retrouver l'équilibre, tangua un peu et se stabilisa.

– Tu as bu quoi ? Deux verres ? commenta Livaï avec ironie.

– C'est mon corps qui me fait défaut. J'ai l'esprit clair. Question d'habitude, je suppose.

– Traite-moi d'ivrogne tant que tu y es, maugréa Livaï.

Pour toute réponse, Erwin sourit. Il contourna la table basse. Sa démarche n'était pas aussi assurée que d'habitude, mais ça irait. Il avait perdu un bras. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir quelques vertiges.

– Et je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Livaï.

– Là où tu ne peux pas aller pour moi, dit Erwin en passant derrière lui.

Livaï se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Justement, je me posais la question. Ça va pas te poser problème, avec une seule main ?

Un rire franc, presque joyeux s'échappa de la bouche d'Erwin.

– Rassure-toi, une main suffit.

– Je parlais plutôt pour te déboutonner. Et pour le PQ à chaque fois que tu voudras te torcher, répliqua Livaï sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Erwin entra dans les toilettes sans répondre. Il souriait toujours. Et se demandait pourquoi il avait ressenti ce besoin de faire de l'humour. Pour prouver quoi ? Que Major ou non, il était encore un homme jeune, moins sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait ? C'était ridicule. Livaï avait 30 ans, lui 35. Bien sûr qu'il était encore un homme jeune. Bien sûr qu'il était capable d'être drôle. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Quand il en sortit, Livaï n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'est qu'en l'apercevant qu'il se releva.

– Je vais y aller. Mais je vais au moins te faire la vaisselle.

– T'embête pas avec ça.

– Ça m'embête pas, assura Livaï. Et puis rien que de t'imaginer galérer, ça me fait de la peine.

Il lava les verres dans le lavabo, les essuya soigneusement et les remit à leur place. Il ne put s'empêcher de ranger également la bouteille. Quand il se retourna. Erwin s'était assis sur son lit et avait commencé à délacer ses chaussures. Livaï le regarda faire, un sourcil levé.

– Il va falloir que tu renonces aux doubles nœuds.

Erwin sourit à nouveau. Il allait renoncer et retirer sa chaussure avec son talon lorsque Livaï s'agenouilla devant lui.

– Tu me dis, si ça te dérange.

Erwin le regarda détacher ses lacets. Le pied gauche d'abord, puis le droit.

– Quoi ? murmura-t-il, un peu perdu.

– Ce genre d'humour. C'est peut-être un peu tôt.

– Non, assura Erwin Ça me fait du bien.

Il ôta lui-même ses chaussures et Livaï se releva. Debout, il dépassait Erwin qui était assis sur son lit. Cela arrivait suffisamment rarement pour être signalé. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et cette fois, le silence qui s'étira était chargé de tensions.

– Tu me dis, si ça te dérange, répéta Livaï.

Cette fois, il s'attaqua à la chemise d'Erwin. Il en défit les boutons, un à un, et puis la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Elle tomba du côté droit, là où le bras manquait. Erwin enleva son bras gauche lui-même, pendant que Livaï tenait la chemise. Il le regardait, mais Livaï était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Sous la chemise, Erwin portait un maillot de corps à manches courtes. Livaï passa ses mains sous le tissu et le fit remonter doucement.

– Lève le bras.

La tension retomba un peu et Erwin parvint à sourire. Il sentait les mains de Livaï contre ses côtes et c'était un contact étrange. Agréable, peut-être, mais étrange. Il obéit et, par habitude, leva les deux bras. Voilà une autre chose qui était étrange : ne plus sentir le poids de son bras droit. Mais ça... ça ce n'était pas agréable.

Livaï fit passer sa tête par l'encolure du maillot, l'ébouriffant au passage. Erwin voulut remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais Livaï l'en empêcha. Il saisit sa main gauche dans la sienne et la serra. Sa main était douce et chaude.

– Laisse-moi faire.

Il relâcha la main d'Erwin qui retomba mollement sur le matelas. Livaï passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les lissa jusque sur la nuque. Quand il eut l'air satisfait du résultat, il laissa ses mains là, douces et chaudes. Du bout du pouce, il caressait la nuque d'Erwin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ? demanda Erwin à voix basse.

– Tu veux que j'arrête ?

– Ce n'est pas la question.

Une main de Livaï quitta sa nuque et passa par l'épaule pour se glisser sur son torse.

– Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête, oui ou non ?

– Non.

Livaï poussa doucement Erwin en arrière. Il suivit le mouvement sans résister et s'allongea en travers du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Les mains de Livaï caressait à présent son ventre. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Lorsque Livaï s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon, Erwin ferma les yeux.

– Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis.

– J'ai compris, assura Erwin.

Livaï tira sur son pantalon et le fit descendre le long des cuisses d'Erwin, laissant clairement apparaître son excitation. Erwin rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie que Livaï s'arrête, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être lâche.

– Et demain ? Il se passe quoi, demain ?

– Tu te reposes.

– Et toi ? insista Erwin.

– Je t'ai dit que j'avais recomposé mon escouade. Demain, je me mets au vert.

Erwin soupira. Livaï ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. 

– Je veux dire, pour toi et moi, dit-il lentement. On se comportera comment l'un envers l'autre, à l'avenir ?

Livaï haussa les épaules. Le matelas s'enfonça un peu plus quand il s'allongea en travers du lit, à côté d'Erwin.

– On se comporte normalement. Y a pas de raison de faire autrement. Tout ce que je fais, c'est aider un pauvre homme qui n'a plus de main droite.

Erwin serra les dents. Pas à cause des paroles que Livaï avait prononcées, mais parce que sa main droite justement s'était glissée dans son caleçon pour caresser son sexe tendu. Une main douce et chaude. Aussitôt, Erwin porta son pouce à sa bouche et le mordit.

– Ne fais pas ça, souffla Livaï. Laisse-moi t'entendre.

Erwin abaissa sa main. Il la laissa reposer près de sa tête. Son souffle se fit plus court. Bientôt, il ne put plus retenir ses gémissements. Livaï le caressa plus fort et Erwin se rendit compte qu'il était trop excité pour tenir longtemps. Honteux, il posa sa main sur celle de Livaï.

– Tu devrais arrêter là.

– Tu n'as plus envie ?

Erwin soupira.

– Je vais déjà jouir. Je n'ai pas envie de te... salir.

– Je me laverai les mains, murmura Livaï à son oreille.

Erwin frissonna. Puis, mue par une envie irrépressible, il tendit sa main vers l'entrejambe de Livaï.

– Si tu ne veux pas, tu me le dis, dit-il avant de le toucher.

Livaï ne dit rien. Il se tendit sous la caresse appuyée d'Erwin, défit et abaissa lui-même son pantalon, gémit quand la main vint se refermer sur son sexe. Et quand les va-et-viens commencèrent, quand la bouche d'Erwin vint caresser sa joue, quand sa joue râpeuse s'appuya contre la sienne, tout son corps se cambra. Leurs mains s'activaient, ne se laissaient plus une seconde de répit. Leurs halètements se mêlaient. Erwin jouit en premier. Livaï continua de le caresser, faisait glisser sa main sur son sexe jusqu'à sentir le dernier jet. Là, seulement, ils s'essuyèrent dans les draps.

– Tu veux que je continue ou tu préfères d'abord te laver les mains ?

– Continue, dit Livaï, avant d'ajouter : vite.

Erwin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il n'était pas aussi habile avec sa main gauche qu'avec sa main droite, mais quand il reprit sa caresse, Livaï se tordit en gémissant. Son corps cherchait le contact de celui d'Erwin. Ce dernier se laissa guider par son instinct et sa bouche vint caresser la joue de Livaï, descendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Livaï gémit de plus belle. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait replié ses genoux sur le lit et poussait sur ses talons, comme pour se soustraire à un plaisir trop grand. Au dernier moment, il posa sa main sur celle d'Erwin et la força à s'immobiliser, comme l'autre l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

– Si tu continues, je vais jouir.

Erwin caressa son oreille du bout des lèvres, avant de souffler :

– On se lavera les mains ensemble...

Livaï poussa un grognement satisfait et lâcha la main d'Erwin.

– Serre-toi contre moi. Fort.

Erwin lui obéit. Il fit basculer Livaï sur le côté, se pressa tout contre lui et recommença à bouger sa main le long de son sexe.

– Plus fort, supplia Livaï. Plus fort !

Il ne parlait pas du rythme de la caresse et Erwin l'avait compris. Il remonta sa jambe entre ses cuisses, colla son bassin contre ses fesses, son torse contre son dos. Sa main se fit plus rude, parce que l'excitation était telle qu'elle le permettait. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient presque sans discontinuer de la bouche de Livaï se firent plus rauques.

Livaï tendit un bras en arrière pour agripper sa nuque. Son sexe était humide et la main d'Erwin glissait facilement. Il serra un peu plus fort et sentit Livaï se tendre alors qu'il se répandait sur les draps en longs jets.

Ils allèrent se laver les mains ensemble. Erwin tendit une serviette à Livaï. Ce dernier n'avait eu qu'à remonter son pantalon pour se rhabiller, même s'il avait une allure débraillée, chez lui inhabituelle. Erwin était resté torse nu.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

– Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, répondit Livaï.

– Alors pourquoi seulement ce soir ?

Livaï le regarda longuement.

– Et toi, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est cet effet que tu as sur moi. Je l'avais déjà remarqué.

– Quel effet ?

– Celui de me faire sentir plus... vivant.

Le visage de Livaï resta de marbre.

– Je vais t'aider à changer des draps.

Il n'ajouta rien. Lui n'avait pas dit pourquoi et Erwin n'insista pas. Après tout, il avait lui aussi laissé des questions sans réponse.


End file.
